Minecraft Mob Dare 4 pt A
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, welcome to the season 4! I must tell you, this fanfic was really short. If you want to see what 'really' happened, check the ending of the season 4 (announcement) If you are mad about this, I understand your concerns.
1. TAKEOVER!

**Day 1**

 **4:00pm**

 **Nether Fortress, Nether**

* * *

 **CG: Hey guys! Welcome back!**

 **Zinnie(Zombie): I think the fans wanted this dare to comeback. It's better if we stay tuned.**

 **CG:Let's start...shall we?**

 **Zinnie: Go ahead**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode Start***

 **Nether Lord Hades: Since that stupid enderdragon burnt my fortress, my dare is for the wail of my army to attack and take over the end and also kill that stupid dragon..whole.**

 **Witton(Withered Skeleton): Thanks, Hades! Finally some payback! After all these days, those stupid End worlders could possibly out-conquer me!? Think again, Edward! I'll come back with ya!**

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

 **Witton: ATTENTION ALL WITHERED SKELETONS! We are gathered here for revenge! That enderdragon and Edward, the enderman, came here and burnt our fortress down! Let's see if we can take on their dragon and conquer the End world..once..and..for all!**

 ***army screech then marches to end portal***

* * *

 **4:05pm**

 **End World**

 **Drago(Enderdragon): I'm going to sleep Edward. If Witton is here, please tell him to go away.**

 **Edward(Enderman): Ok. I also have a plan. Kepp it still cuz' he's-**

 ***Withered skeleton army roars with fury***

 ***Edward teleports***

 **Witton: We came for revenge, dragon! You burnt our fortress to the max when you left with Edward, now we're bringing it to you! Attack!**

 ***army attacks Drago ***

 ***Drago: *smacks withered skeletons off* *Witton impales head of Drago then dies***

 **Witton: Finally! The dragon is dead! We've already conquered the End world! Victory..is...OURS!**

 ***army roars***

* * *

 **4:10pm**

 **Zinnie: Hey, Edward. Why are you here so soon?**

 **Edward: Eh about that...Witton conquered End world**

 **CG: See! I told you Witton did that!**

 **Zinnie: Did you survive?**

 **Edward: Yup. I brought the rest of the endermen along with me. They'll be staying in the houses. And Drago...he'll be spawned again**

 **Zinnie: How long will he be spawned?**

 **CG: Duh, we're going to make him**

 **Zinnie: Oh..ok. I'm pretty sure I'm right because of Witton's obsession with conquering anyting**

 **CG: See you guys for more!**


	2. Songover

**Day 2**

 **12nn**

 **Overworld Village**

* * *

 **Zinnie(Zombie): Hey guys, welcome back for more. Sorry, the lobby's empty because CG was out with the mobs. So, let's begin**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode Start***

 **KillerWow: I dare All characters to listen to the My Little Pony theme song for 10 hours**

 **Cecil(Creeper): NOO! NOT THAT SONG!**

 **Watson(Wither Jockey): That song is the worst!**

 **Edward(Enderman): You bozos never heard of it yet. You can't just complain before playing the song**

 **Vincent(Villager): Yeah, he's right**

 **Steve: I like the song :)**

 **Herobrine: *punches Steve in the face* You don't deserve to be in it, dude**

 **CG: Okay everyone. I brought my jukebox so we can start the dare. Although, I haven't heard the song before**

 **Zinnie: Me too. Let's do it!**

 **All except Cecil: YEAH!**

 **Cecil: Do your worst -.-**

 **Zinnie: Montage Mode, activate!**

* * *

 ***Montage Mode***

 **Zinnie: One more thing; just to make it faster *starts pressing buttons on phone***

 **Catlover: Hey bro**

 **CG: Hey guys..this is my sister. She wants to be in this episode**

 **All: Hi**

 **(1 hour later)**

 _My little pony (x2)_

 _Ah(x4)_

 _My little pony,_

 _I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

 **Cecil: NO! My brains is hurting me!**

 **Edward: *hums then dances***

 **CG: *sees Edward* Wha...**

 **Edward: Sorry, I dance when I listen to the song...**

 **(2-5 hours later)**

 _My little pony!_

 _Until you shared all its magic_

 _with me!_

 **Steve: *dances with arms in the air***

 **Herobrine: Idiot..*facepalms***

 **Catlover: LETS MAKE THIS MAGIC HAPPEN!**

 **Cecil: *screams then runs away secretly***

 **(6-8 hours later)**

 **Vincent: You're right, CG. I love this song!**

 **CG: Where's Cecil?**

 **Zinnie: Two words: ran off**

 **CG: O-kay?**

 **Catlover:What ya guys blabbin' about? Lets keep on listening**

 **All: Yeah!**

 _(Rainbow Dash)_

 _Big Adventure!_

 _(Pinkie Pie)_

 _Tons of fun!_

 _(Rarity)_

 _A beautiful heart_

 _(Apple Jack)_

 _Faithful and strong!_

 _(Fluttershy)_

 _Sharing kindness_

 **(9-10 hours later)**

 **CG: *Sees Vincent, Catlover and Edward dancing* Whaa...**

 **Steve: *snaps fingers* Oh..yeah...faithful and strong, uh-huh**

 **Herobrine: Im out *walks away without being noticed except Catlover***

 **Catlover: *Gets Herobrine* COME ON WERE ALMOST FINISH**

 **Herobrine: Oh, man!**

 _It's an easy feat!_

 _And magic makes it_

 _all complete_

 _Yeah!_

 _You have my little ponies!_

 _Did you know your_

 _all my very best friends?_

* * *

 ***Song end/Montage Mode stops***

 **Zinnie: That was awesome!**

 **CG: Even though it was repeated all over and over again..we made it faster with the Montage Mode**

 **Catlover: Hey bro, Can I have your phone?**

 **CG: *gives phone and headset* Okay**

 **Catlover: YAY! ^-^ *listens to MLP theme song again***

 **Herobrine: I'm gonna be sick because of her**

 **Catlover: *does flaming eyes on Herobrine***

 **Herobrine: *runs away***

 **Catlover: *chases Herobrine while screaming***

 **Zinnie: Does your sister do that?**

 **CG: Meh, she does that when she demands people to do things**

 **Zinnie: That's all! Next one's gonna be here!**

 **Catlover: Can I be host, too?**

 **Zinnie: You're third host**

 **Catlover: YAY!**

 **CG: I guess hosts are required for this**


	3. Godly Dare

**Day 3**

 **7am**

 **Inside a cottage, Overworld**

 **Noobypro12: let the creeper be God for one day**

 **Cecil: Hmm...the staff are not here yet in the lobby. I can do it here!**

 ***gets a large sandbox***

 **Cecil: This is where I create my own figures . Today, I will be a god of my own sandbox!**

 ***Sand Box Mode/POV mode***

 **(For Cecil the Creeper)**

 **Let's see here, ah. I found some wood. *Carves wood with axe* Now I made planks!**

 **Hmm...*Gets stone and cobblestone in chest* I found more! This is gonna be great!**

 ***makes a house out of wood planks and cobblestones* *creates a furnace***

 ***creates tree out of wood and some leaves* I'll make...**

 ***looks at chest* It's empty..unless there is a strange machine here..**

 ***looks at machine* A spawn-inator 2X0?Cool. *gets an egg***

 ***puts egg on machine* FIRE! *egg turns brown after that***

 **7pm**

 **Cecil: I think I filled the entire sandbox. Let's see, we have a...set of villagers,**

 **iron golems for guards, Freddy and his band mates and...**

 ***door opens***

 **CG: We're back for the-**

 **Zinnie: What's going on here?**

 **Cecil: Um...Noobypro12 dared me to become a god for one day. Bizzare isn't it?**

 **CG: Odd but, cool**

 **Zinnie: You've made the mini version of minecraft- and hey, what's Freddy Fazbear doing there?**

 **CG: Uh...nothing much**

 **CG: Guess you have enjoyed the dare**

 **Zinie: Now who are you talking to?**

 **CG: Cecil, duh**

 **Zinnie: Oh..**


	4. Announcement

**Day 4**

 **6am**

 **Overworld Cabin**

 **Zinnie: Hey guys, I think we could have problems here.**

 **CG: You see, we will make Minecraft Story Mode as a reading movie for viwers. I got stuck with ideas here.**

 **Zinnie: That's why we can't make any stories. Hey CG, what if the fans get mad at us?**

 **CG: I understand what they mean. Besides, we are making this fanfic very short because there will be a continuation of this fanfic**

 **Zinnie:You mean with the minecraft story mode?**

 **CG: Yeah! Then, everything is complete**

 **Zinnie: I just got a weird feeling**

 **CG: Yea? What?**

 **Zinnie: No one's been making questions for Q &A**

 **CG: Because they don't have questions yet..or they don't have one**

 **Zinnie: Maybe we can be sure if they understand what you mean. If we are going to make um...part 2 of the series**

 **CG: Like..Minecraft Mob Dare 4 part A?**

 **Zinnie: Yeah. Then the Minecraft Story Mode will be the part 2 of the season 4**

 **CG: Hey guys, sorry for the trouble. I won't be able to make some dares for season 4.**

 **Zinnie: We'll understand why you never wanted this dare very short. Because we will make the part 2 of the season 4 of the dare**

 **CG: That's right! Also, feel free to ask any questions because we will open up the part 2 of Minecraft Mob Dare season 4 and for the Q &A for any questions you may wish to ask**

 **Zinnie: Also in Q &A, you can ask the questions to the mobs and characters about the previous dares we went so far...including Steve**

 **Steve: Yeah!**

 **CG: We are going to make the part 2 of the season 4 and I hope you are concerned about what happened out there**

 **Zinnie: Q &A! Q&A! Feel free to ask questions!**

 **CG: Really Zinnie? See ya guys, we'll be making pt 2 of the series**


End file.
